a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for drilling workpieces by laser beams, and particularly watch jewels.
B. Prior Art
It is known to drill workpieces by means of laser beams. However, many difficulties are encountered when uniform, cylindrically shaped holes are desired which conform with exact tolerance requirements, as it is necessary in the drilling operations of watch jewels to minimize the expenses with respect to a subsequent reaming operation, during which the hole is slightly enlarged and polished in a conventional manner.